We Hold These Truths
Summary After witnessing a pick-up truck plow through a street fair, Natalie and Maggie are forced to make some tough decisions on the fly. The doctors and nurses of Chicago Med find themselves on high alert with the influx of patients arriving in need of aid. Dr. Charles ex-wife comes to town with news. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Paula Newsome as Caroline Charles * Mekia Cox as Robin Charles * Deanna Dunagan as Mrs. Charles * Colby Lewis as Med Student Terry McNeal * TayLar as Jalissa Harris * Tonatiuh as Sebastian Lopez * Terry Bozeman as Francis Buckley * Laurie Carter Rose as Kathleen Buckley * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Lieutenant Christopher Herrmann * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Co-Stars * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Naïma Hebrail Kidjo as Paramedic Naïma * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Carlos Rogelio Diaz as Nurse Hank Logan * Nina O'Keefe as Paramedic Stacy * Sean Patrick Leonard as Kenneth Baker * Jabari Jordan as Andre Moore * Richard Gallion as Amari Moore * Merrina Millsapp as Tamara Moore * TaRon Patton as Manager * Isaly Viana as Grace * Keli Delane as Animal Control Officer * Aqeel Ash-Shakoor as Shrapnel Man * Sam Beaver as Chest Wound Guy * Michael Vaughn Shaw as X-Ray Tech Mike * Quentin Sanders as Man Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Joseph Sousa as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Safura Fadavi as Co-Producer * Daniel Sinclair as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Audra Allis as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Chloe Arbiture as Production Designer * Lillian E. Benson as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Danny Weiss as Executive Story Editor * Meridith Friedman as Story Editor Background information and Notes Gallery Cm0415a.jpg Cm0415b.jpg Cm0415c.jpg Cm0415d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes